villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch
"You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" is a song from the 1966 television special, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, based off of the book of the same name by Theodor "Dr. Seuss" Geisel. It is a song sung by the film's narrator about the Grinch. The song was performed by the narrator's singing voice, Thurl Ravenscroft. In 2000, the special was remade as a live-action feature-length film starring Jim Carrey in the titular villain's role. This one was performed by Carrey himself, as the Grinch. In 2018, the special was again remade as an animated feature-length film entitled The Grinch starring Benedict Cumberbatch as the voice of the Grinch. This one was performed by musical artist Tyler, The Creator. Lyrics 1966 = You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch. You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a Thirty-nine and a half foot pole. You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. You have termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch. Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile. You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch. You're a nasty wasty skunk. Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk, Mr Grinch. The three best words that best describe you, Are as follows, and I quote, Stink! Stank! Stunk! You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch You're the king of sinful sots Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots Mr. Grinch Your soul is an appalling dump heap Overflowing with the most disgraceful Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, Mangled up in tangled up knots. You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch With a nauseous super nos You're a crooked jerky jockey and, You drive a crooked horse Mr. Grinch! You're a three-decker sauerkraut And toadstool sandwich, With arsenic sauce! |-| 2000 = this coat and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick! You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, You really are a heel, You're as cuddly as a cactus, And as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch. You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel! Just face the music, You're a monster, Mr. Grinch, (Yes you are) Your heart's an empty hole, Your brain is full of spiders, You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole! You know, if you ask the Whos who in Whoville, No one'd deny it! You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch, You have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch. Given the choice between you I'd take the seasick crocodile! |-| 2018 = You're a mean one You really are a heel (You're as charming as an eel) You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel Mr. Grinch You're a bad banana (Mr. Grinch) With a greasy black peel You're a vile one You've got termites in your smile You have all the tender sweetness Of a seasick crocodile Mr. Grinch You're a foul one Friends, you don't have none I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole You're a monster You're heart's an empty hole (You've got garlic in your soul) You've got garlic, you've got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch All those smiles, homie, I turn 'em frowns All them decorations, I tear 'em down You can ask Max, I don't play around Ayo (Eww) Who is this mean fellow With his skin all green And his teeth all yellow? (Eww) What you so mad for? Halloween comin' round And we ain't knockin' at your door (Mr. Grinch, You're a bad banana Here to spoil everything with your bad attitude, Mr. Grinch) Who is this mean fellow With his skin all green And his teeth all yellow? (Eww) What you so mad for? Halloween comin' round And we ain't knockin' at your door Ahh (Bad banana!) Other Appearances *The song appears in the stage musical adaptation, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical. *The original was featured on the soundtracks Dr. Suess' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! and How the Grinch Stole Christmas, but was also featured on the following albums: **''Country Christmas Greatest Hits'' **''Celebrate the Season'' **''NOW Christmas'' *The 2000 version was featured on Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). *The 2018 version was featured on Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack). *Outside of the Grinch franchise, a karaoke arrangement of the song was used in some of Robert Stainton's "Greeny Phatom" videos. Most notably, some of the cancelled episodes. Its usage happens when something diabolical is about to happen. It even plays in the credits of the cancelled episode, "Don't Break The Ice". Gallery Images 1966 Special sew.gif 1966-How-the-Grinch-Stole-Christmas-2-1.jpg grinchsews1.jpg spiders.jpg how-the-grinch-stole-christmas-c2a9-mgm.jpg mean-ole-grinch.jpg 2000 Film tenor.gif notasgood.jpg how-the-grinch-stole-christmas-1200-1200-675-675-crop-000000.jpg 2018 Film Foulone.jpg Meanfellow.jpg Videos Official You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch - How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966|1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas (6 9) Movie CLIP - You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (2000) HD|2000 The Grinch - In Theaters November 9 ("You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" Lyric Video) HD|2018 How The Grinch Stole Christmas The Musical - You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch|Musical Covers Jordan Smith - You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (‘Tis The Season Live)|Jordan Smith You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch - Tim Timebomb and Friends|Tim Timebomb Hip Heavy Lip - You're A Mean One Mr Grinch|Hip Heavy Lip Bob Malone - You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch|Bob Malone You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Glee HD FULL STUDIO|Glee Cast Salsa Christmas! I'll Be Home for Christmas Sleigh Ride You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch! ...|Doug Beavers You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch|Whirling Dervishes Jody Medford--You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch Sample|Jody Medford You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch (feat. Straight No Chaser)|CeeLo Green feat. Straight No Chaser You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch|Furious George Hartwig You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch - The Robertsons (Si)|The Robertsons You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch|Darius Rucker You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch-0|The Brian Setzer Orchestra Rockapella- You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch|Rockapella You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch-1|NewSong You're A Mean One Mr Grinch|Nashville Cast You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch-2|RuPaul Gary Hoey- You're a mean one Mr.Grinch|Gary Hoey You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch-1573080780|Big Bad Voodoo Daddy Misfits - You're a Mean One Mr.Grinch|Misfits You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch - Lindsey Stirling ft. Sabrina Carpenter|Lindsey Stirling feat. Sabrina Carpenter You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch (8 Bit Version)|8 Bit Universe You're A Mean One, Mr Grinch (Karaoke Instrumental Track) (In the Style of Jim Carrey)|ProSound Karaoke Band You're A Mean One Mr. Grinch by Queens Club|Queens Club Category:Movie Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Theatrical Songs